Epilogue 3 - The Power of Light
by The White Guardian
Summary: A lover grieving over the loss of their loved one, a mysterious figure seeking power, and two worlds keeping each other in balance, each having seven powerful artifacts countering each other. But what if this balance were to be disrupted? (Summary may change) (discontinued)
1. Starry Sky Lament

**Okay, so this story is going to need quite some explaining before everyone gets it, seeing as the Sonic franchise loves creating countless stories, all following different paths. Thus I decided to make a path of my own. This story is mostly based off of Season 3 of Sonic X, with the following changes:**

 **\- Sonic's home planet is a world called 'Mobius', the fourth planet orbiting a distant star called 'Telvin Six'. Because the concept of a future version of Earth is highly unrealistic and this story takes realism into account, the surface of the planet, nor the names of the continents, will have any connection to Earth's. Mobius isn't Earth, they're different worlds. There has also been absolutely no interaction between the two worlds, and they are unaware of the existence of the other.**

 **\- Telvin Six is located in the Bogon Galaxy (a location from the Ratchet & Clank franchise, and that's one of the reasons that this story is a crossover) while Earth is located in the Polaris Galaxy (Polaris Galaxy is also from Ratchet & Clank)**

 **\- In this story, every character wears clothing. It's not because I have something against the art style of the Sonic series, it's just that it'd be awkward combination, a franchise in which every character wears clothing and a franchise where this is not the case. Dang, writing it like that makes it even more awkward, huh? Just bear with me please, moving on to the next point.**

 **\- This story is, for the most part, my own adaptation. I hope this doesn't annoy Sonic fans, I truly do. Because of this story being my own adaptation, I'll grab several parts from various published works about Sonic, games or spin-offs.**

 **\- This story is probably gonna be very confusing as I have to change some things for them to scientifically make sense, stuff like Planet Eggs isn't possible viewed from a scientific perspective, and I did say I was going for realism.**

 **\- Even though it is based off of Sonic X, the storyline has been altered greatly to make more sense from a scientific perspective. (It totally has nothing to do with the fact that I'm also very new to the Sonic franchise and because I didn't see Sonic X...) Just bear with me, please.**

 **\- This story is set _after_ the events of Sonic X.**

 **With that said, I hope you'll all enjoy this story.**

* * *

The universe. So full of stars, planets, life, and mystery. A vast and beautiful realm.

Gazing up at the sky from a remote planet in one of the galaxy's outer arms was a small figure. It was male, had white fur on it's face, chest, and at the end of it's two tails as well as on it's ears, while it's fur was golden everywhere else, and it was wearing two red shoes, blue jeans and a white shirt.

It resembled a humanoid, bipedal fox. It's two tails were why it's nickname was 'Tails', although the figure's true name was Miles.

Tails just stared up at the sky, heartbroken. "Why? Why did you have to go? Why _you_ out of all people?" Tails whispered. Only mere months earlier he had met... her, and although it was already a few weeks after she had been cruelly torn away, he was still heartbroken about the event.

He still remembered everything of it. How she came to Mobius, searching for the person who could wield the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Little did she know that Sonic had nearly been defeated in outer space using the power of said emeralds to keep himself alive up there. With little time, Sonic used the last bit of his power to send the emeralds away, deep into space, to prevent the enemy from finding them.

Even Sonic himself didn't know how he ended up safely back on Mobius shortly after, scientifically, he should've been killed without the power of the Chaos Emeralds protecting him. But while Sonic was battling in outer space, Tails had found _her_.

He had been building something when his computer systems, which he used to keep an eye out for hostile activity all across Mobius, went crazy. Tails learned that something had crashed in the Kerryl mountains.

He had been building an airplane, the X-Tornado, when it happened. Thus, he decided that he could use the opportunity to give it a test drive. He remembered how he had jumped into the cockpit and flown off. While it had taken some effort to get the plane under control, he had gotten the hang of it eventually. With the X-Tornado's jet plane design and powerful afterburners, flying to the mountains only took a few minutes.

When Tails got to the coordinates provided by the computer, it was hard to miss the plume of smoke rising up between the mountains. Landing the X-Tornado nearby, he ran to what he found out was the crash site of an alien spacecraft.

Without thinking, Tails had broken the cockpit window open and had dragged whoever was inside out of the burning spacecraft.

Tails took a good look at the alien. It appeared to be female, with pale skin and green hair. The alien was wearing a green-white dress made of a material that Tails had never seen before. It was fascinating.

Tails realized that the alien was unconscious, thus he brought her to his workshop, where he brought the alien to his workshop's guest room. After gently laying down the alien on the bed in the guest room, he continued working on the X-Tornado to add some more features, waiting for the alien to wake up.

She'd wake up several hours later, and by that time the X-Tornado was nearly finished.

"Where am I?" he had heard coming from the guest room. Laying down his wrench, Tails got out from underneath the aircraft and had walked to the guest room.

He had found the alien awake, and he saw it's two blue eyes look around in wonder, but he also saw fear inside of them.

Then she noticed him. "Who are you?" she said.

Tails took a step forward. "I'm Tails. Miles 'Tails' Prower. And who are you?"

"I'm... I'm Cosmo. Where am I?"

"You're in the guest room of my workshop. I found you in a crashed ship, in the mountains, and decided to bring you here so you could rest."

"O-Okay."

Tails had a storm of questions raging in his mind, about the alien's species and origin, but he had kept his mouth shut for the alien's sake.

The alien had stayed quiet as well, before eventually saying "Tell me... have you heard of the Chaos Emeralds?"

The events that followed, Tails shook his head and chuckled. How they had all traveled across the solar system to gather the Chaos Emeralds, how his relationship with Cosmo had grown to the point where he began to love her... and then how he had to kill her to stop the Metarex.

"That hurts the most, you know." he whispered at the stars. "That I had to do it. I know you begged me to do it, but... being forced to kill someone you love, you have no idea what that feels like."

He sighed. "All I know is... I miss you, Cosmo."

Then he noticed that the stars seemed to fade. "What?" he said as he got up.

He noticed how bright it had become. He actually had a shadow, even though it was midnight.

Turning around, he saw something insane. Downhill, a figure was approaching him. The figure was glowing, though Tails could make out that it had a humanoid shape.

He wanted to run, but found himself unable to, his body simply refused to react.

When the figure reached him, Tails saw that they were wearing some kind of battle armor. The figure was definitely much taller than him, just over twice his size, the figure was about 6'5 tall, towering over Tails, who was 2'7.

The figure stayed silent, and Tails took the moment to analyze the figure. Their face was hidden from view by black glass, likely it was only transparent from the inside. The armor itself was white, with blue plating in some areas. The figure also had a blue X running across his chest with some kind of emblem where the lines met.

Finally, the figure spoke. It had a male voice. "We can bring her back, you know."

"W-What?" Tails stuttered.

"The person you love, but that is no longer here. We can bring her back."

"How?" Tails immediately asked, though he was suspicious.

"By breaking the laws of physics. We can travel back in time to prevent her demise, though we need a lot of power to do it."

"Power?"

"The Chaos Emeralds. We need all seven of them."

"You can't possibly expect me to give seven of the most powerful artifacts known to exist to some random stranger!" Tails yelled.

"Your call." the figure said. "You want her back, or not?"

"Yes..."

"Then stop being such a fool. You can trust me."

The figure nodded. "The name's Hypernova. Trust me, I've done much harder things than traveling through time. I've saved countless civilizations already. I'm here because this is where I'm needed most."

"Wha-"

"The Chaos Emeralds."

"I... I... they aren't even here." Tails stammered. "Sonic scattered them across the solar system in the aftermath of the Metarex crisis to prevent anyone from misusing them again."

"Then we'll go get them. Do you know their location?"

"Uuh... I can find them, follow me."

As Tails walked away in the direction of his workshop, the light emitted by the figure faded. The figure chuckled darkly before walking after Tails.

* * *

 **Alright, this was WAY overdue. Therefore I really hope the fans from Epilogue 2.5 are still here. The least I can do is apologize for the wait and promise a much faster update schedule, as well as reply to the reviews per usual.  
**

 **Fanfictionfan03: "** ** _Well just as I figure out why I could not follow the story comes to a close with that aside you made an amazing plot twist that has already built up hype for Epilogue 3_ "  
Thank you! I hope the long wait didn't kill the hype, and that you're still here. If you're reading this, then welcome back, and sorry for leaving you hanging for this long.**

 **Destiny W: "** ** _This was great, I can't wait for the next story. : )_ "  
Thank you! I hope this first chapter lived up to your expectations!**

 **Falcy: "** ** _I KNEW IT! BLACK IS BAAAAAACK! What? Did you really think I'd drop my suspicions? And just seeing Simon having to go somewhere far away for his friends' safety...feels sad. But anyhoo, keep it up!_**

 _ **P.S. I think I know the secret word! It's HEAVEN!**_

 ** _P.S.S. Hmmm...so Epilogue 3 will start in the Bogon galaxy, eh? Well, I for one think there will be a portal in Sonic's world somehow opened, causing him and his friends to get sucked up and into the galaxy! That's my prediction on how they'll meet, but hey. At least you've got something more creative than this. I think._**

 ** _P.S.S.S. You voted R &C for game of the year? Cool! (And Ratchet, please don't break the poor fourth wall, although that might be funny xD)_"  
Thank you!  
P.S. Bingo, ten points for you! :)  
P.S.S. I've got quite a setting planned indeed. And a plot, oh goodness do I have plans for this!  
P.S.S.S. Ratchet & Clank, Overwatch and Undertale all got my votes, I love those games to death!**

 **Jadzia Ezri Dax: "** ** _I definitely wasn't expecting that. I feel very sorry Simon. No person should ever have to feel that way.  
P. S. Do we get to submit Sonic OCs in Epilogue 3? I'm just wondering.  
P. S. S. Alcyone, how did you know I was talking about you and Simon? Hm?  
P. S. S. S. I've never read Romeo and Juliet, but I read a Shakespeare play once. I barely remember any old English in it though.  
P. S. S. S. S. I don't mind my OC not appearing yet. See you in Epilogue 3!  
P. S. S. S. S. S. "Buuuuuurp!" That was... my Sonic Erupter blasting... uh, Tachyon!  
Tachyon says: "Stupid human! That smells!"  
Hahaha, lol. :)_"  
Well... no, I'm not going to spoil it.  
P.S. Hmm... I gotta think about that to be honest. At least not these first few chapters, I'm afraid.  
P.S.S. Pleione: "I'm sorry, but Alcyone has not been feeling well as of lately, therefore I am here. Since I am not her, I am afraid that I cannot answer that question for you. Again, I apologize, but I'm afriad you will have to wait until she is feeling better to get an answer. I hope you understand."  
P.S.S.S.S. Your OC will appear soon enough now! And it's Epilogue 3 at (way too long) last!  
P.S.S.S.S.S. I don't blame you for shooting at that guy and his sorry mug. If there's one character I hate, it's Tachyon. So go ahead and blast his sorry face again, I definitely won't stop you!**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _First order of business: 'Vehena'. What is 'Heaven'?_**

 _ **Second order of business: BLACK HOLE IS BACK (INSERT RIDIKEULOUS #S OF EXCLAMATION POINTS)...I think. If true, go to two. If not, go to one.**_  
 _ **One: False alarm.**_  
 _ **Two: WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO END THAT FOOL?!**_

 _ **Third order of business: "Simon, you once said you immortalized yourself to do the right thing; to be a hero. At what cost did that come? Show me the lives who've met their end because of you."**_

 _ **Fourth order of business: Well TWG, today you have succeeded in building up my hype to part 3 of Epilogue. See you there.**_  
 ** _Max out._ "  
It is, ten points! As for your assumption, you'll have to wait and see. And indeed, many have met their end because of Simon, however, all of them were evil. His weapons cannot even harm good people. And I hope the long wait didn't kill the hype.**

 **The next chapter is already in the works, so it should be here soon enough. And trust me, there's much more to the plot than you may think...**


	2. The Hunt For Chaos

**...And I left y'all hanging for a month again. A second time, apologies for the delay, and I lack the words to describe how thankful I am to see that you've all managed to find this story.**

 **As for why this chapter is so late, I've worked very little on this project this past month, as I've been collaborating with another writer on a fanfiction project scheduled to release by the end of February, and since we're not even halfway done I need to start writing my fingers off if we want to make the deadline we set.**

 **Add to that... I just admit that I'm kinda making this story up on the go. Many parts of the final plot itself have not yet been written out fully, so I'm quite making this story up on the go.**

 **The fact that I've gotten a new computer - a true beast of a machine - that I've been pushing to the limit non-stop for a while now simply because the ability to play games like Overwatch at long last and play other games at full resolution after so long still hasn't lost it's magic. You must understand, before this new computer I was gaming on a laptop that wasn't built for gaming purposes. Granted, it worked in most cases using low-memory applications, but games like Overwatch and Space Engineers caused it to crash even when set at the lowest possible settings, so the ability to enjoy such gaming quality is such an amazing feeling that I've become quite addicted to it, I must admit. The release of Pokémon Sun, probably the best 3DS game I've played in years, certainly does not have anyting to do with the delay either...**

 **But that all is no excuse for leaving you all waiting for so long. Although this chapter may be short, I wanted to get this chapter out into the world as fast as possible regardless, as a way of letting you all know that I'm still alive and to keep the story going despite the slow pace.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Fanfictionfan03: "** ** _I am most certainly still here and with no intention of leaving, personally I don't think the hype was killed. (I logged in today specifically to see if this was up, perfect timing) But other than that all I can say is that I'm excited to see what happens next._ "  
Thank goodness you managed to find the story and that the hype is still present. I hope it still hasn't disappeared after yet another month of waiting, and I also hope you'll enjoy the second chapter now that it's finally up.  
**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _No hype was killed in the waiting of this story. It great to hear from you again and I hope to catch up on all the spiz that's just been uploaded to the system.  
Great start so far and I can't wait for the next chapter, but first, gotta go refresh my knowledge of the Sonic Universe... be right back.  
Max out._"  
Thank goodness, I was already afraid that I had screwed up big time by leaving you all waiting. And don't worry, I'm not exactly knowledgeable on the Sonic universe either, I had to do a lot, and I mean a LOT of research for this story and even then I'm not sure if I got everything right. For the sake of the Sonic fans here, I do hope that I know what I'm talking about... Anyhow, enjoy!**

 **Jadzia Ezri Dax: "** ** _Great chapter! And the mystery continues...  
P. S. Okay, I can wait while you decide.  
P. S. S. *blast Tachyon again with Sonic Erupter* Eat that, Craggy-mite dummy! Hahaha!  
P. S. S. S. By the way, I found this one writer on Sonic Fanon Wiki who's stories are kinda interesting. Her user name is "Julia Finitevus". (Her stories are pretty short though, which is disappointing. I think you'll like her though.)  
P. S. S. S. S. See you next chapter! :)_"  
Thank you! I'm glad you managed to find the story!  
P.S. I still have not decided, I must admit. I'm still looking for ways to introduce any potential 'guest OC's'. There's no point in doing something like that if it's not done right, so I'm either leaving it out or giving it a significant plot part, and that's no small decision. I hope you understand, and thank you for your patience.  
P.S.S. Alright, I'll check out her stories! I should read more often...  
P.S.S.S. ...kinda ironic that I had you all waiting for the next chapter for a month...**

 **Falcy: "** ** _Sooo...Tails and 'Hypernova' are gonna gather the chaos emeralds in order to 'bring back Cosmo. But I have a feeling something's bad gonna happen..._**

 ** _P.S. As another prediction of mine, Lucas will DEFINITELY be seeing Ratchet very soon..._**

 ** _P.S.S. I haven't asked you this, but... who's your favorite_**  
 ** _character?(mine is Ratchet!)_**

 ** _P.S.S.S. I do know Simon's friends will worry and start_**  
 ** _looking for him...But where will they look, eh?_ "  
I'm not gonna spoil anything, so I can't leave any hints about the plot. Sorry, but you'll have to figure it out yourself...  
P.S. Hmm... he might, or he might not, we will see.  
P.S.S. Definitely Ratchet. Probably one of the reasons I like him so much is because I'm a lot like him, and see a lot of myself in his character. Add to that, just look at the PS4 model! HE'S CUTE AND CUDDLY AND ABOVE THE LAW! WE DON'T NEED NO LICENSE FOR THRUSTER PACKS! XD  
P.S.S.S. I... uh... totally thought about that... yeah, thanks for reminding me of that, that's actually a huge plot part that I forgot about completely during the second long wait... I'm not sure if I'd have remembered otherwise.**

* * *

"Now, how are we going to find them?" Hypernova asked, stepping behind Tails. Tails himself was typing on the keyboard of a computer. "The emeralds are transmitting a specific energy signature. It's a bit tricky to find it with the cosmic background radiation, but given enough time I should be able to pinpoint their location."

"How precise?"

"Just what planetary system they're in."

"Alright, get to work then."

Tails frowned. "What's with the pressuring? Why does this have to be done _now_?"

"You want her back, or not?"

"Of course I do! Just, she's dead, there's no point in hurrying like this. I'm not going to work non-stop for forty hours or so to find those emeralds."

Hypernova growled. "Then what?"

"Heck if I know, but right now I'm going to get some sleep. It's midnight after all."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Tails shrugged as he walked into his room and locked the door behind him.

The next morning, upon opening the door to his room, he found Hypernova standing in the middle of his lab, arms crossed. "Are you finally going to get to work now?"

Tails began to type on the computer again. As he was typing, he didn't have much time to think about the situation. " _Perfect._ " Hypernova thought.

* * *

Sonic lazily walked out of his kitchen, holding a sandwich. He sat down on his couch, taking a bite of his breakfast, as he turned on the TV. He browsed through the channels before concluding that there was nothing interesting to waste some time with, and thus he decided to just watch the news then.

He nearly choked on his food when he saw what it was about.

"A series of unexplained disappearances keeps causing chaos all over Mobius, and so far the police has come up with no explanation for the phenomena. Authorities advise citizens to be wary, and to stay indoors as much as possible until an answer has been found. Here are the people who have disappeared so far. If you see any of them or have more information, contact your nearest police station immediately."

A list of pictures of people was shown on-screen. Sonic kept hoping that nobody he knew would be among them, but his fear came true when he saw Amy's face. He gobbled up his food, nearly choking on it as he rushed to get travel ready as fast as possible. First stop, Tails' garage. He'd need all the help he could get, and the twin-tailed fox was always in for an adventure, as time had proven.

Dashing through the streets, Sonic got more than a single insult thrown his way as he sometimes dashed past people way too close for comfort, his scarf trailing behind him. It was winter on Mobius, and it was never quite warm outside this time around. Except where Tails lived, he didn't know the details behind it but the fox seemed to be able to warm the area around his workshop with warmed air.

Tails' workshop was built outside the city, built on a hill overlooking the elegant metropolis Sonic called home. This was done for a very good reason, working on various inventions was never without extra noise, and add to that, Tails had always been somewhat of an introvert, feeling the need to be alone with his thoughts occasionally.

Yeah, Miles Prower was a thinker alright.

Arriving at the garage at long last, Sonic knocked on the door. "Tails! Can ya open up?"

No answer. Sonic frowned. "Tails? You there?"

Part of him began to panic. What if Tails had disappeared as well?

No, he reassured himself. Tails had an inability to pry himself from his work occasionally, and often Sonic would find him passed out on his workbench due to fatigue after tinkering with another contraption all night. Tails had probably had another long night and was simply asleep. Yeah, that must have been it.

Sonic sighed, and ran off again, heading for the mountains. He'd have to pay a certain doctor a visit regarding the disappearances.

Little did Sonic know that Tails was awake, and not home at all. In fact, Tails wasn't even on the planet.

The fox couldn't help but wonder about the stranger walking in front of him. After finding a hint of one of the emeralds on Tursan-5, otherwise known as Celdaneus, the stranger had shown to possess a mind-blowing power – he had been able to drag Tails with him using some kind of telepathic energy, and bring them to the distant icemoon within minutes, a trip that would've taken hours otherwise.

Right now, a bubble of energy around the fox was protecting him from the dangers of space as they traversed the barren landscape of Celdaneus. The stranger was maintaining the bubble.

Tails wasn't quite at ease, the fact that he had to keep walking to prevent the stranger from leaving with the energy bubble that was keeping the twin-tailed fox alive here was unnerving him greatly, the stranger was forcing Tails to follow and keep up if the twin-tailed fox wanted to avoid a rather grim fate.

The thought of what would happen to him without that bubble made Tails shudder. Being a scientist, he knew all too well what dangers were present in the spatial realm.

Suddenly, he bumped into the stranger. "Hey, look out!" Hypernova said.

"Sorry! Wasn't paying attention there. Why have we stopped?"

"Is that what we're looking for?" Hypernova said, pointing at a most unusual sight.

Half buried in the frozen crust of Celdaneus was a large structure of some sorts consisting of dark rock. Tails had never seen anything like it, and the mere presence of the monolith was puzzling him more and more by the second.

"What... what is that thing?" The twin-tailed fox wondered out loud, staring down into the crater at the alien sight buried in the ice.

"Heck if I know, but it's getting out of that ice." Hypernova said, raising his hand and firing a blast of energy at the ice surrounding the strange structure.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tails cried out. He rarely ever cursed, but when he did, something was going terribly wrong.

True to Tails' expectations, the energy emitted by Hypernova was causing the ice to melt, and it was making the surrounding surface unstable.

Soon enough, water erupted from underneath the ice, although the frigid environment froze it instantly. Huge cracks began to form in the ice, and the surface began to break as it was being blasted apart by the water pressure.

If that wasn't bad enough, the artifact began to sink. "No!" Hypernova yelled before flying off, taking the twin-tailed fox with him in the bubble.

Diving into the frigid water, Hypernova shot into the sinking monolith. Inside, on a pedestal, was what they had been looking for.

A green jewel was hovering in the air. Hypernova quickly grabbed it and shot back out of the water, into space.

Looking behind him, he caught one last glimpse of the monolith before it was forever swallowed by the darkness of Celdaneus' depths. "Well, job well done, hmm?" Hypernova said, getting no response in return. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a soaked, unconscious and freezing fox floating in the bubble. "Oh, of course."

Firing a blast of heat at the twin-tailed fox, the water evaporated and Tails stopped shivering, although it did not wake him up.

"Weakling." Hypernova muttered as he flew back to Mobius, the chaos emerald in his hands and the twin-tailed fox flying after him in the protective bubble.

Meanwhile, on Nitta, Tursan's seventh and largest moon, two pairs of eyes were watching the two leave through a telescope.

"Interesting." one of the owners of the eyes said with a voice filled with disgust.

* * *

 **Whoo, the plot thickens! Also, a good 2017 to everyone!  
**

 **Now, I really hope you all aren't fed up with me yet regarding my unstable update schedule as of recently, I promise I shall be pushing out chapters to my stories more frequently from now on.**

 **And I hope you all aren't mad at me for that 'non-canon fan service' I pulled in the christmas 2017-related short spinoff story...**


	3. Update on the series

**Okay, so... hi.**

 **Man, has it been a while - I can't believe it's been a year since I've worked on this series, and several months that I've published anything on this site. I really am a lazy bastard huh? :(**

 **Anyhow, I figured it's about time that I inform you all on the future of this series.**

 **First order of business: Epilogue 3. Why in the world have I not updated it in a** ** _year_** **? That is because I grew increasingly unhappy with the plot before writing came to an absolute halt, and I've been struggling with the outline of Epilogue 3 for half a hear now after giving it some rest. I'm pleased to announce that the plot outline is coming along quite nicely, and that I will start writing the first chapter soon. You read that right, 'first chapter' - I'm going to rewrite Epilogue 3. This rewrite will also no longer be a Sonic crossover - the idea I had in mind for the original E3 just really didn't work out. My sincerest apologies for all of this, and I can only hope that the idea I have in store can make up for it.**

 **That said, Epilogue 3 isn't the only story due for a facelift. Despite it being my oldest work and the start of this series, I've grown to dislike my own writing more and more and more. The more I read it, the more unhappy I became with it. I made stupid clichés, unnecessary scenes, rushed necessary scenes, made unnecessary sub-plots (some of which I then also rushed...) and worst of all... I made Hypernova. Back when I started the Epilogue series many years ago it sounded like a great idea, and I still think the challenge of making an overpowered character likeable is a challenge I'm willing to face, but the way I handled him is just so... cringe-inducing. To me at least. He has too much for too little, and I'm bringing a hammer to that. In short, I will be refining and rewriting the series in its entirety: shaving off unnecessary bits, hammering out bad parts and keeping what's great.**

 **In short: I'm sorry for this immense delay, and I wanted to let you all know that I'm working on this series once again.**

 **There is one final point that I'd like to cover. A while ago a fellow writer approached me with the question if I will, once again, allow readers to submit original characters for a possible appearance within the story, with respect to the original creators of course. It is an idea that I've been pondering for a while now. I managed to write in the character they proposed, but I currently do not have the best points-of-entry for original characters submitted by readers. It is, however, something I would love to do once again, given how much people loved those opportunities back in Epilogue 1 and 2. I'll let you all know once I've made a decision on this subject.**

 **Sorry once again, and take care.**

 **\- The White Guardian**


End file.
